Following the high economic development and upgraded living standard nowadays, cars have long ago become a necessary traffic means in our daily life. Since there are only limited indoor parking lots available for the speedily increasing cars, most cars expose to sunlight or rainwater when they are parked. There are some kinds of cover conveniently supplied as automotive accessory, they are, however, inconvenient in operation, especially when the car is temporarily parked somewhere.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple and convenient means which, when used in sunny days, can provide sufficient shade a parked car, and, when used in rainy days, may conveniently provides passengers an temporary awning to prevent the passengers from being wetted when they are getting on or off the car.